In many computing systems, cursor-based experiences are presented as a user interacts with a mouse or other input device to translate two-dimensional movement in the physical world into two-dimensional movement on a display screen. A user may also provide input corresponding to a physical button or key press, which provides haptic feedback to the user upon successful completion of the button or key press. As interactive environments expand beyond traditional, desktop computing systems, user interaction with the computing system may incorporate three-dimensional movements of a hand or other object for controlling an aspect of a user interface. The movements of the hand or other object may be performed in order to produce a gesture that is associated with a function and recognizable by the computing system.